pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meta-Beings
Meta-Beings (メタ〜ビーイング, Meta〜 Bīingu) are a race found in PriPara. Much like Vocal Dolls Meta-Beings are rare to come by and are born in a unique way. Meta-Beings are popular idols thanks to their abilities to play instruments so instead of background music and the idols sing to the beat of it, Meta-Beings create the beat while they sing and entertain their audience. Even so, Meta-Beings do not have the ability to Cyalume Change or do a Making Drama. There are two types of Meta-Beings; Meta-Para-Beings and Meta-World-Beings both being very rare. Types There are two types of Meta-Beings. One is the more common of the two, where the Meta-Being cannot leave PriPara, these are called Meta-Para-Beings. The other type can access the outside as they originally came from there. These are called Meta-World-Beings. It is possible to have male and female Meta-Beings and so they are the only type of males to enter PriPara, with the exception of Leona. Meta-Para-Beings Meta-Para-Beings (メタ〜世界〜パラ〜 ビーイング, Meta〜Para〜 Bīingu) are the main Meta-Beings in PriPara. They are still really rare but they are more common compared to Meta-World-Beings. Meta-Para-Beings (Para-Beings for short) are known for their great skills in using instruments and take pride into themselves. You will most likely find one of these beings around a crowd of fans. Para-Beings are not born, but created much like Vocal Dolls. To create a Para-Being is said to be a sin. Para-Beings are created by the mix of a human idol and a mascot, it happens when the two share a bond unlike any other mascot and idol and with a burst of Friendship Energy the two form together. Para-Beings are then able to hear the mascots voice at times almost like they are old masters looking after their apprentices and that is why some people can find Para-Beings talking to themselves. Since the way they are created is like taking the mascots life, they can sometimes can be hated on by other idols and mascots. It is hard for a Para-Being to be in the same band as non-Para-Beings as they shine a lot more than the average idol and so it usually causes disbandment. Lastly, Para-Beings have two forms. One form is what is normally seen, where they are tall and human-like with the odd tail or ears. There second form is of that are almost a chibi form of this where there animal side of them take over and they are small and are more animal-like than anything else. They are usual seen in this form during concerts. Meta-World-Beings Meta-World-Beings (メタ〜世界''〜 ビーイング, Meta〜Sekai〜 Bīingu'') are just like Meta-Para-Beings with one main difference. They are born and not created. They are extremely rare, saying that only one-in-one-million Meta-Beings are Meta-World-Beings mainly because most human idols do not have the ability inside to be as pure and to sing and play instruments at the same time. Meta-World-Beings (World-Beings for short) also have great skills in instruments but seem to shine and sing better than Para-Beings. Seeing one of these beings is said to be like being a blessing of good fortune espically when seeing one jam out in a concert. World-Beings are born like any normal human but upon getting there PriTicket the user has already learned to play at least two instruments and never thought of becoming an idol until then. There hearts are pure and their singing is like listening to an angel and so finding that combo is nearly impossible. They usually look very common to their human counter-part but of course when they go through to PriPara they gain an animal affiliation. This animal can be anything! The most common for Meta-Beings are cat and dogs. World-Beings don't always understand why they have been chosen to be a World-Being due to them being so pure they would never think of them being so worthy. World-Beings also have trouble since everyone expects great things out of them and they do not feel comfortable sometimes doing live concerts and such with such large crowds and adoring fans. In general, World-Beings are kind and love their fans a lot but do not feel worthy for fans at all. They are simply happy by playing with friends and making others happy and due to that it becomes a goal to them as well to become a Divine Idol so they can spread their joy around the world! Appearance All Meta-Beings have a unique feature/s - usually it is ears or a tail - that sets them apart from any other idol. They also have a concert form which is like a mini version of themselves but showing more of their animal side. It is harder for a Meta-World-Being to turn into their concert form unlike Meta-Para-Beings where it is like second nature. Concert Form A Meta-Beings concert form is the animal form that Meta-Being is based on. They are about three times smaller than their normal human form. Their animal features from their human form is a lot more prominent, the ears and tail seemly more in place too, they wear smaller coords designed for Meta-Beings that can actually shrink and grow depending on what form the Meta-Being is in. The form is unique to the Meta-Being, no concert form will look the same.Some Meta-Beings keep their hair style that is in their human form in their concert form, reminding us of the human side of the Meta-Beings. Human Form A Meta-Being human form is much like your average idol. They are rather tall, just a bit more taller than your average idol, and there isn't any difference between a normal idol and them... expect the whole tail and ears. The tail and ears depend on the animal the Meta-Being is based on and some don't have a tail or some don't have ears. Depending on the animal as well helps achieve a look of either cool or lovely. The human form is the most common form to be seen in while wandering around PriPara and due to this most people notice them by these features. Some Meta-Beings may hide their tail or ears for their own reasons under capes or hoods. Advantages Instruments Unlike most idols, Meta-Beings can play instruments and play them during a concert. Due to this there routines in dancing are a bit lower, but it's just as amazing to watch. Friendship Energy You will find that many Meta-Beings form Units and barely any will be a solo idol.This is because they have something called Friendship Energy which allows them to work in harmony as a unit. The more the unit are friends with each other the stronger and the better their performance will be. That's why Meta-Beings don't go solo often. Different Forms Meta-Beings have two forms, concert and human form allowing them to be unique during concerts and still human and approachable while doing things outside concerts like talking to fans. Disadvantages Cyalume Change Meta-Beings do not have the ability to Cyalume Change. The reason why is unknown but theories say it because of their concert form. Making Drama Meta-Beings cannot do a Making Drama, they can create them but cannot use themselves. Instead of a Making Drama they entertain by the use of their instrument/s. Known Beings Trivia *Meta-Beings are based off of the anime series Show by Rock!! and it's beings of Myumons *If you want to make a Meta-Being, then ask me. State what type of Meta-Being you want, what animal they are, what instrument/s they play and if you can their name and what unit they play in - they don't have to be in a unit. Category:Race Category:Races